Thunderbird
Thunderbird, also called Wakinyan Tanka, is a totem of the Fera. Overview Tribebook Thunderbird is one of the great Totem spirits of the Pure Lands, and known as a Jamak to the Bastet. His domain is courage and purity, and he sleeps on the tops of mountains and rides the skies in forms so vast that the human eye can't recognize him. As a Totem of War, Thunderbird roars and flashes to frighten the seekers of visions while cautioning them to be brave. Those few who can withstand the fury of the Thunderbird's cry gain this spirit's respect. Thunderbird lives cloaked in clouds. He has no head, but he does have a great beak filled with sharp teeth. He has no feet, but great grasping talons. He has no face, but shoots lightning from his eyes when angry. Breedbook Like a crack across the sky, Thunderbird comes on endless wings. His domain is courage and purity, and he sleeps on the tops of mountains and rides the skies in forms so vast that the human eye can’t recognize him. The tester of courage, Thunderbird roars and flashes to frighten the seekers of visions while cautioning them to be brave. Those few who can withstand the fury of the Thunderbird’s cry gain this spirit’s respect. Thunderbird lives cloaked in clouds. He has no head, but he does have a great beak filled with sharp teeth. He has no feet, but great grasping talons. He has no face, but shoots lightning from his eyes when angry. Although he seems to be a raging spirit, Thunderbird likes humans and favors the Pumonca and Wendigo above all other creatures. In his voice, the crack of creation can be heard. In the winds, the beat of his wings can be felt. Cats who can withstand his tests of bravery are rewarded by his friendship. Favors & Ban * Background Cost: 5 Favors Tribebook Although he seems to be a raging Spirit, Thunderbird likes humans and favors the Pumonca and Wendigo above all other creatures. In his voice, the crack of creation can be heard. In the winds, the beat of his wings can be felt. Those who can withstand his tests of bravery are rewarded by his friendship. In emergencies, he may send a thunderbolt (as per the Gift) or two to buy his ally a chance to regroup. Hawks and eagles often come to the aid of Thunderbird's friends, and bursts of sheer terror scare his enemies away. Breedbook Many Pumonca Gifts come from Thunderbird, and he teaches them to any cat he favors. In emergencies, he may send a thunderbolt (as per the Gift) or two to buy the Bastet a chance to regroup. Hawks and eagles often come to the aid of Thunderbird’s friends, and bursts of sheer terror scare his enemies away. Ban Tribebook Thunderbird detests cowardice in every form and expect from those who are his ally to fight impurity in every form. Breedbook Thunderbird detests a coward. Running away from anything in fear may cost an ally his favor, although he tends to be more forgiving than many other spirits. Corruption and its agents are abominations to him; an ally of this Jamak must destroy anything tainted, or at least try to redeem it. Those who side with the forces of decay (including vampires, fomori and Banes) may be struck down with thunderbolts. References *WTA: Breedbook: Bastet, p. 144 Category:Totems (WOD) Category:Spirit beings (WTA)